This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The genotyping core will be based on the second floor of the BBSRB. At present the core is still being set up. We have developed the PCR-based methodology for genotype analysis and have optimized the DNA preparation protocols. All of the technologies have been tested on a small scale (~50 animals). The equipment, heat blocks, Robocycler PCR machine, repeating pipette sets, and large format agarose electrophoresis apparati, are in place. A detailed set of user instructions are being written to describe what services are to be provided and what the user needs to supply the core in terms of sample, PCR primer sets, and reaction conditions. An advertisement for a technician to run the facility has been circulated and applicants are being interviewed. The technician will handle the mouse genotyping and antibody production.